


Till death do us part

by VeniceBtch



Category: American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: AHS, American Horror Story - Freeform, american horror story cult - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeniceBtch/pseuds/VeniceBtch
Summary: Seeing life through Kai Anderson's paranoia.





	Till death do us part

‘‘Kai… Kai, are you okay? You’ve been very quiet during the dinner…’’ 

You had been so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you hadn’t spoke a single word. She was staring at you, worried. You weren’t aware of how dark your eyes had turned by now; the eyes of an authentic lunatic.

‘‘…Kai?’’ she repeated with that annoying voice.

You punched the table so hard that the crockery jumped, and so she did too. ‘‘Y/N, honey, can you shut your fucking mouth for a second, please? I need to think…’’ 

She murmured something but you couldn’t hear it. 

(Look at her, dude, that bitch is hiding something from you) Charlie was standing behind her (You’ve gone very far to let her screw all your plans, man. She knows too much, and you know that it’s always the bitches who ruin everything. Look at me).

‘‘Fuck, you’re right’’ I sighed.

‘‘What? Who are you talking to?’’

(She probably found someone else. Someone sane).

‘‘Kai you’re scaring me. Did you take your pills like your brother said?’’

‘‘Would you like that, huh? Having me drugged would make things so much easier for you, right?’’ (And she just called you crazy, man). ‘‘Who is it? Is it Jill? Is it Tommy?… Oh my god Y/N, tell me she’s not a woman. Are you a lesbian now?’’

‘‘What the fuck are you talking about, Kai? You’re going completely INSANE!’’

She was about to leave the table when you took a knife and sliced her ring finger off. She tried to get up from the chair but landed on her butt instead. You knew she was screaming but for some reason her cries sounded very far away, as if it were a dream.

‘‘Now you can’t leave me.’’ The finger was next to the napkin. ‘‘Till death do us part’’

(Good job, man). 

‘‘Thank you, Charlie.’’


End file.
